


Words to Live By (#42 Words)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [119]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian only needs a few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Live By (#42 Words)

  
_Kneel_  
Ian knelt on his pillow of red silk.

 _Come here_  
Ian stood and went to the Professor. He used to crawl.

 _Hold_  
Ian held no mater the position or what was done to him.

 _Stop_  
Ian’s breath stopped.

 _Breathe_  
It started again.

 _Open_  
Ian’s mouth opened and accepted whatever was put in.

 _Suck_  
Ian greedily and skillfully sucked whatever was offered.

 _Relax_  
Ian’s body relaxed and accepted any insertion.

 _Cum_  
Ian’s body spasmed. His balls drew up. His cock twitched and milky hot fluids were forced from his body in wave after wave.

 _Good_  
Ian’s heart sang with praise.


End file.
